Addicted To You
by clovrboy
Summary: AU MPREG Sam Evans is the perfect boyfriend, the man of Kurt's dreams. But then why can't he stop himself from sleeping with Sebastian ever chance he gets. How will things change when Kurt finds himself pregnant .
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know what you guys are thinking he is starting another story when he needs to update his other works, but my mused had abandon me for a bit and the when it came back my laptop broke, I have it back now YAY! And note books full that I need to type up so my other stories will get updated on the coming week too. A couple of other things. First thanks to my wonderful beta AirnationOracle and please make sure to check his work out. Second this story is a fill to a prompt from Kumbastian in twitter who wanted a very angsty kumbastian mpreg love triangle, hope I'm doing a fair job filling it

A/N: About the story since this is AU there's a couple liberties I've taken like make Kurt a year younger and the youngest gleek, and keeping him as a cheerio cause I love cheerio kurt. If you like the story please make sure to comment and review as it serves to feed my greedy muse.

**Warnings for: OC Kurt, Sexual situations, and Mpreg**

**Addicted to you**

**Chapter 1**

Warm lips and sharp teeth nip at the skin on his neck, mapping the path his shirt leaves with as each button comes undone hastily by strong, experience hands. His body trembles against the cool tile of the restroom wall as his shirt comes off and the exploring mouth finds his nipple.

A loud gasp leaves his body only to be met with the mischievous laughter of Sebastian Smythe. God how he hates that laugh and the cheeky little grin he can bet his life on that Sebastian is wearing right now. But what he hates the most is himself for allowing this, for giving his body to a boy who to him, is probably is just another number. Most of all he hates himself for doing this to Sam.

Sam Evans. The perfect boyfriend, his dream come true, the boy that not only stood up for him against bullies, but also besides him holding his hand in the crowded halls of McKinley. The one boy who is proud to be his boyfriend no matter what anyone says or thinks.

And this betrayal is eating at him slowly every day, but he can't stop himself. It's like he's addicted to Sebastian's body, to the taste of his lips, the feel of his hands holding his waist tight as he fucks him hard as if his life depended on it, to the feel of his warm seed spilling deep inside Kurt. And instead of being sated afterwards he just wants it more and more and it drives him crazy.

But it's so hard to think of Sam as his pants are being thrown to the side and Sebastian's fingers are opening him up, his legs wrapped around Sebastian's waist as the taller teen lifts him up and against the wall. The warm hurt that comes next is only momentary and followed immediately by the burning pleasure Sebastian is able to give him. It's hard and it's fast and he is cumming before he is even able to say something, with Sebastian's lips attached to his own, feeling the wonderful sting of Sebastian's release as the tall boy's orgasm follows.

Sebastian sets him down slowly, Kurt would say almost _gently, _with his forehead resting against Kurt's as they catch their breath. It seems so intimate that for a fleeting moment Kurt wants to lie to himself and think that there's more than just an animalistic attraction; that would at least help him validate whatever this is to himself and maybe ease his guilt. But as soon as the tall Warbler tucks himself in, any trace of tenderness that might of been there disappears to be replaced the arrogant and cocky grin that is Sebastian's trademark.

The lights flicker in the restroom, announcing the start of the competition. "A pleasure as always Princess, but it seems like it's time to teach your sorry public school asses a lesson and win Regionals," said Sebastian cheekily.

"It seems like your orgasm was better than I expected if all your blood hasn't made it back to your head yet that you are hallucinating now. Because only in your dreams would you be able to defeat us Sebastian," replied Kurt in a bored tone as he fixed his hair back into perfection.

His eyes met Sebastian's gaze through the mirror and for a split second he thought the Warbler was going to try to fuck him again when the restroom door opens and at the threshold stands Sam Evans, his boyfriend.

For a second all warmth left Kurt's body, fearing that Sam might of heard his loud needy moans from just moments ago; one look at his boyfriend's face through the mirror told him he had nothing to worry about.

"Sam, honey, what are you doing here?" asked Kurt with a fake calmness.

"They just announced first call and since it took you a bit too long, I came to see it you were ok," said his boyfriend, looking at him with eyes full of love that made Kurt's stomach twist. "Is this dude bugging you again? "asked Sam, nodding and glaring menacingly towards Sebastian who was standing just a few feet behind Kurt.

"Don't make me laugh Blondie! As if I waste my time harassing pretty little milkmaids when I can spend my time getting off with better prey. Now if you don't mind I need to get ready before I catch fire by sheer proximity to him," snidely interrupted Sebastian as he made his way towards the door only to find it block by Sam.

"I'm not moving till you apologize to my boyfriend for your comment just now," growled Sam, eyes ablaze with unnecessary rage.

Sebastian was about to make another offensive remark when Kurt took a hold of Sam's hand and pulled him away from the door, wrapping his arms around the blond teen's neck. "Don't mind him sweetie, he's probably hoping you'll hit so he'll have you disqualified. Totally not worth it," Kurt said, placing a soft hand on gently against Sam's cheek.

"But thank you so much for defending my honor my sweet man, my knight in shining armor," continued Kurt, giving Sam a kiss with each nickname. "Now let's hurry and go show those Warblers what we are made of. I'm dying to give you your reward for being so valiant," ended Kurt, kissing his boyfriend hard and passionate, the way he rarely does in public.

The pain in Kurt's chest intensifies as Sam rests his forehead against Kurt's in the exact same manner Sebastian had done only seconds ago. With a blinding smile Sam said "God I love you Kurt."

Faking a sweet smile, Kurt couldn't help but respond "I love you too" because he does. Kurt Hummel loves Sam Evans with all his heart and it's why it's killing him slowly every time he is with Sebastian. It makes him want to punch himself but hard as he tries his body always betrays him when the tall Warbler is within close proximity.

Kurt couldn't help but steal a glance at Sebastian as he walked out of the restroom hand in hand with Sam; if he didn't know any better he would've sworn he saw burning jealousy in the tall Warbler's green eyes for just a second. Shoving that thought down as soon as it appeared, he followed Sam to their seats, promising himself to ignore any thoughts of Sebastian that might cross his mind tonight.

S&K

Rough hands traveled from his chest up to his neck and caressed his cheek. "I love you so much," Sam panted huskily from under him.

Tilting his face down, his gaze met Sam's, letting the love, passion and desire that he found in those eyes fill him the same way Sam's member filled him now as he rode him, his hips swinging up and down slowly, lazily enjoying every trust and making it last.

Making love to Sam was always so different than having sex with Sebastian. With Sam it was always tender, sweet, loving but still passionate; they would always try to make it last longer and enjoy every second of it. With Sebastian, it was always fast, hard and dirty, leaving you satisfied but not fulfilled, always making you look forward to your next fix. It wasn't that Sam's body wasn't as addicting as Sebastian; he could never keep his hands off of either boy. He would always find himself satisfied and blissfully sated in Sam's arms afterward; you could even say fulfilled.

Sam wrapped his arms around Kurt, keeping himself sheathed in the brunette as he moved into a sitting position. Kurt wrapped his arms and legs around Sam's neck and waist, both of them rocking their hips and breathing together, faces buried in each other's necks as they exchange kisses sporadically till Kurt went silent and still as his orgasm overtook his body and erupted between their bodies. That soon followed Sam's seed exploding inside Kurt as the young brunette clenched around him.

"Thank you," Sam whispers, wrapping his arms around him and slowly pulling out of Kurt.

"If it's for the orgasm I should be the one thanking you sweetie," giggles Kurt as he gets comfortable in his boyfriend's arms.

"Well for that too, but mostly for making me so happy and always being there for me when we were standing on that stage tonight getting the trophy. I knew there wasn't anyone else I would rather be with and share this but you for the rest of my life."

"Mr. Evans, are you proposing?" whispers Kurt, turning so that he was eye to eye with Sam, their chests plush together.

Sam ran his fingertips slow from Kurt's hair down to his face. "No, not proposing, but making a promise that when we're both older and stable I will," the blond boy answered. "Would you? Accept if I was?"

"In the future... if you still want me I promise I'll accept," the constant ache that he'd had in his chest ever since he started sleeping with Sebastian intensified with the knowledge that he might never get that proposal once Sam discovers his deceit.

In that moment Kurt makes a silent oath to stop this thing with Sebastian, even if the need and desire kills him, and to do anything in his power to make sure Sam will never find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to start by thanking all the ones of you that review the first chapter, I'm glad you liked this story. I would also like to thank my wonderful beta AirnationOracle for all his help, please check out his work if you are in the mood for some hevans. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy...**

**Addicted chapter 2 **

Rough hands traveled from his chest up to his neck and caressed his cheek.

"I love you so much," Sam panted huskily from under him.

Tilting his face down, his gaze met Sam's, letting the love, passion and desire that he found in those eyes fill him the same way Sam's dick filled him now as he rode him, his hips swinging up and down slowly, lazily enjoying every thrust, making it last.

Making love to Sam was always so different than having sex with Sebastian. With Sam it was always tender, sweet but passionate. They would always try to make it last and enjoy every second of it. But Sebastian was always fast, hard and dirty, leaving you satisfying but not fulfilled, always making you look forward to your next fix.

It wasn't that Sam's body wasn't as addicting as Sebastian's; he could never keep he hands off of either boy. But he would always find himself satisfied and blissfully sedated in Sam's arms afterwards; you could even said fulfilled.

Sam wrapped his arms around Kurt, keeping himself sheathed in the brunette as he moved into a sitting position. Kurt wrapped his arms and legs around Sam's neck and waist, both of them rocking their hips and breathing together, faces buried in each others' necks as they exchanged kisses sporadically until Kurt went silent and still as his orgasm overtook his body and erupted between their bodies. Sam's seed exploded inside Kurt as the young brunette clenched around him.

"Thank you," Sam whispers, unwrapping his arms and slowly pulling out of Kurt.

"If it's for the orgasm, I should be the one thanking you, sweetie," giggles Kurt as he gets comfortable in his boyfriend's arms.

"Well, for that too. But for making me so happy and always being there for me when we were standing on that stage tonight getting the trophy; I knew there wasn't anyone else I would rather be with and share this with but you for the rest of my life."

"Mr. Evans, are you proposing?" giggled Kurt, turning so that he was eye to eye with Sam, their chests plush together.

Sam ran his fingertips slowly from Kurt's hair down to his face. "No, but it's a promise that when we're both older and stable I will. Would you accept if I was?"

"In the future... If you still want me I promise I'll accept," replied Kurt, the constant ache that he's had in his chest ever since he slept with Sebastian intensifying, knowing that he won't ever get that proposal once Sam discovers his deceit.

In that moment, Kurt made a silent oath to stop this thing with Sebastian, even if the need and desire kills him, and to do anything in his power to make sure Sam will never find out.

It's been four days, seven hours and about twenty minutes since he last seen Sebastian; the last communication they had was Kurt's text, telling the handsome Warbler to please never contact him again. The text was immediately followed by a phone call from Sebastian which Kurt promptly ignored just like he's ignoring the hundred of calls and texts that have followed.

The need to see Sebastian, to feel him or at least hear him terrifies the young countertenor; Kurt finds himself not being able to concentrate on anything, even his NYADA audition. The way his body craves the tall boy's like a junkie needs a fix is the reason why he knew ignoring Sebastian was the right thing to do; he knows all his walls will come down and his determination will shatter the moment he even hears the other boy's husky voice. And he owes Sam at least this much.

Even if it has him so badly on the edge that he can't seem to be able to keep anything down or the terrible mood swing he's had lately makes he feel dirty, like a junkie in withdrawal anticipating the chance to slip.

Just the thought of slipping makes his stomach churn and he races to the closest restroom just in time for the bile to hit the toilet.

Leaning his head back against the stalls door he repeats to himself that he can do it; he is a Hummel, he can do anything even if he doesn't believe it.

Opening the stall door, he is met with the vicious smile of Santana Lopez "Morning Tink. What is this, the sixth time you've been sick this week? And we are barely on Wednesday; if I didn't know any better, I'd say Trouty Mouth finally did something right and knocked you up."

It was like being hit by a truck when realization came; he knew the chances of being a carrier where slim, so much so that Kurt and his dad hadn't really thought about getting him tested, but he had the symptoms and with his luck he probably was. He paled at the though of it.

"Oh my God, you are! You so are preggers!" said Santana with a barking laugh when he saw Kurt pale even whiter that he already is.

"Don't be ridiculous, Santana, not even I am that unlucky. Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting with Coach Sylvester; you know the responsibilities of being Head Cheerio two years in a row. Oh wait, I guess you wouldn't. Bye" says Kurt, walking out of restroom, head held high with a confidence and composure he can only fake.

He tries to ignore Santana's words, finding ways to invalidate them to no avail. Replacing his constant urge for Sebastian with dread and fear, he spends the rest of the school day in a daze not realizing the school day is over until Sam is walking them to his car.

Sam must of been talking to him from the way he is looking at Kurt as if expecting an answer, to which Kurt only gives him a disheartened sorry.

"Are you getting sick?" asks Sam with a voice full of concern as he sweeps a calloused hand against Kurt's forehead.

"I'm pregnant," Kurt just blurts out and winces at the way Sam's face goes white and his eyes widen. "I mean I think I'm pregnant," he corrects.

"But how? What makes you think that?" Sam swallows.

"It's just something Santana said earlier and it just makes more and more sense the more I think about it, and I'm so scared I don't know want to do," answers Kurt as tears stall falling from his face and he starts to break.

Sam's strong arms warp themselves around him, holding Kurt tight as Sam promises that no matter what he'll be there for him, that they'll get through this together.

They went straight to the pharmacy from the school parking lot, Sam offering to go in and get the test by himself but Kurt insisting in coming along and doing it together. They just stood there looking at all the tests in the display for ten minutes; it felt a bit like gambling, like if he chose just the right one it'll come out negative and this be just another thing to laugh at in retrospect.

Now they laid in Kurt's bed, his head resting on Sam's chest as his blond boyfriend holds him tightly, protectively, while they wait for the timer of his phone to go off so they check the lone pregnancy test that had been exiled to the bathroom with the door closed.

Finally the timer on his phone goes off and the wait that just seconds ago had seemed eternal suddenly it doesn't feel like enough; Sam looked at his phone pleadingly, begging it to please give him one more minute.

Sam reached out and turned the timer off. Taking a hold of Kurt and lacing their fingers together, he asked if he was ready giving him a sweet kiss. Kurt only nods in response for fear of his voice breaking.

Hand in hand they walk into the bathroom, directly to the test sitting on the sink's edge, mocking them to take a look.

"Do you want me to?" asked Sam, nodding towards the test.

Untangling their hands, Kurt grabbed the test and just drops to his knees and cries as if his world had just ended.

Sam embraced him again, whispering that all will be okay over and over again, trying not only to convince Kurt but himself too.

Kurt just wanted to yell at him that nothing can be alright, not when he wasn't even sure it this was Sam's baby. But Sam's embrace was tight and strong and keeping him together somehow, calming him, and he knew he could never survive this without Sam; he felt like a coward, this was the perfect time to just tell Sam the truth. Sam shouldn't have to go through what Finn did, but for the first time he understood Quinn's reasoning for lying and decided against his own heart that was yelling at him to tell the truth to keep the secret no matter what. Not only did he need Sam but the baby did too.

KnS

They talked to his dad and Carole that night. No use hiding this when his father has always been able to read him like a book. He had never seen his dad so disappointed in him, it tore him up inside making all the guilt and pain he already felt suffocating. The worst part were the murderous glares his father threw at Sam every time he looked at him, as if somehow Sam had corrupted and defiled his baby boy.

"I can't lie Kurt, I'm very disappointed in you, buddy. You've always been so mature and responsible. Do you have any idea how much more difficult your life is going to be now? Not just for you two but for the baby."

"Raising a kid when you are a mature adult is hard enough, I can just imagine how hard it'll be for two kids," reprimanded Burt, the hurt in his voice evident.

"I know Dad, I know. But I didn't even suspect I was a carrier. And we already discussed this, Dad. We know our lives are gonna take a huge turn but we are going to try our best to make it, hopefully with you, even of you don't want to help us. I need you by my side, Dad," implored Kurt from the couch were he was sitting next to Sam.

"If I may say something, Mr. Hummel," interrupted Sam, taking a hold of Kurt's hand in his. "I know we screwed up, but I'm going to take full responsibility of Kurt and the baby. We had already discussed getting married and adopting kids in the future; this just means we are doing things a little out of order, but that doesn't mean we are giving up on our lives," said Sam honestly as he turned to face Kurt. "And just because we are having a baby doesn't mean I'm going to let you give up on your dreams, Kurt. I'm going to make sure we get to New York and go to college and give this baby the life we always dreamt up. All I need is your love and support by my side," finished Sam, sounding so confident that Kurt couldn't help the small flicker of hope lighting up in his chest.

"You'll always have my love and support, Sam," said Kurt, full of conviction.

Sam and Kurt were lost in each other's presence until Burt cleared his throat, snapping them back into reality.

"Now just because I'm disappointed in you Kurt doesn't mean I'm abandoning you. You are my son first and foremost and no matter what, I'll always love you and be here to support you," said Burt as he got up to embrace Kurt.

The relief washed over him as his dad's arms wrapped around him and he couldn't help the tears of relief that escaped his eyes and were now soaking his dad's shirt. With his father's unwavering support behind them, things didn't seem so hopeless.

The next couple of hours were spent discussing their options, whether they were gonna keep the baby (which of course they were) to their plans for school after graduation and New York.

With a vague idea of what they are going to do with their lives, the boys set to Sam's house along with Burt and Carole to tell Sam's parents about the pregnancy and get their input on their decisions for the future.

Kurt held Sam's hand all the time while their parents talked, giving his boyfriend the same love and support he had given him earlier. Sam's parents, just as Kurt's, were disappointed but very supportive to which Kurt could only thank his lucky star and ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his head that told him this was just the calm before the storm.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review and comment to let me know how you are liking the story, and also cause they serve to motivate me and feed my muse. **


End file.
